


March 24, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face while he attempted to enjoy eating orange chicken.





	March 24, 2006

I never created Superman TAS.

One scowl appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face while he attempted to enjoy eating orange chicken without worrying about one Metropolis enemy injuring Supergirl near the restaurant.

THE END


End file.
